Conventionally, in a connector which accommodates ends of cables where connection terminals are provided, accommodating parts which accommodate the ends of the cables in a housing are waterproofed by filling a filler into the accommodating parts or using sealing materials or the like (for example, refer to PTLs 1 to 6).